


It's You And Me

by Bubblegum_Carden



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Carden/pseuds/Bubblegum_Carden
Summary: Ms. Emma Nolan and Ms. Alyssa Greene are teachers at a school. To meet each other's physical needs, the two begin sleeping together. A year and a half into their arrangement, complications begin to set in. With the two facing speedbumps along the way, can they keep it together?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	It's You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit story with a plot. The sex scenes are explicit. If this isn't your thing, please read something that won't offend you. I don't wanna receive DM's or reviews saying how gross it is. If you can't handle it, move along. Otherwise, enjoy.

Everything is on fire. Lungs. Arms. Legs. Her skin is being pulled into all directions. She loved this so much. Her lover never bored her. With each thrust, Alyssa swears that she feels the dildo twitch like the real thing. Like Emma is feeling her insides for real. Like she is getting real, skin to skin pleasure.

Like Alyssa could feel her on her inside.

Emma roughly tugs her around so that she is no longer on her knees and legs on the edge of the bed, now sitting in the blond's lap, strap-on still securely inside Alyssa. She breaths deeply into the brunette’s ear, as the two try to catch their breath, Alyssa's back touching Emma's front. Alyssa reaches behind herself and pulls Emma’s face closer to her throat. The woman responds by immediately sucking on her pulse point. Emma giggles as she feels Alyssa’s head move away to open herself up for her.

“You are insatiable Ms. Greene,” she murmurs against her neck.

“Not my fault that I love the way you fuck me.”

Emma groans and begins to set a slow clockwise rhythm with her hips. Alyssa’s response is immediate. She leans further back into her lover's arms and begins a counter-clockwise movement with her hips. They share a groan every time their centers meet. Soon the two women are groaning and gasping for air.

“Lys?” Emma only manages to get a half-groan out of the woman currently riding her to orgasm. “Hold for me, baby.”

Alyssa groans and holds a growl in her mouth.

She’s taken the role of submissive, a role she loves playing for and with Emma Nolan only.

“Fuck Nolan!” She gasps for air. “This better be fucking worth it.”

“It will be. I promise.”

She places a kiss behind Alyssa’s ear and gets up to look through her drawer. Alyssa stands and waits quietly for Emma to finish. She’s never been disappointed by any of Emma’s new editions. She pulls out a smaller dildo and places it on the strap right above the one dripping wet with Alyssa’s juices. Emma goes back to the edge of the bed and grabs Alyssa’s ass. She savors the moan that she elicits before slowly backing the almost trembling woman onto her again. Alyssa groans as she feels herself opening back up again for Emma. Her strong arms are dictating her descent onto her. Becoming impatient, Alyssa begins peppering Emma’s face with kisses.

“Alyssa, I’m trying to concentrate.”

“And I’m trying to get fucked.”

“Patience Ms. Greene.”

If she’d had it her way, Alyssa would’ve taken all of her in, in one go. However, Emma’s game has always been a mystery. Alyssa gasps when she feels a cold lubed up finger in her ass. Her eyes shoot open and find warm blue eyes staring back.

“Emma…”

“I’m right here Lys. I’m right here.” The brunette gasps when she feels a second finger enter her. Alyssa experimentally rides up and down Emma’s fingers, nearly screaming at the sensation she’s feeling in her lower body. “You alright Lys?” Emma whispers to her when their foreheads touch.

“I’m fucking fantastic.” Alyssa laughs.

Emma laughs into her neck. “Potty mouth Ms. Greene.”

She slips her fingers out and soon Alyssa experiences a new kind of stretch. She leans back into Emma’s arms, getting used to the new sensation. After a while, Emma lovingly uses a hair tie to pull Alyssa’s hair back into the semblance of the ponytail she had arrived in.

“You ready?” she asks whispered into her ear.

“Yeah,” Alyssa answers breathlessly.

Emma moves her hips forward. Alyssa gasps. Emma’s grip on Alyssa softens. She’s noticed the other woman did that when she thought she hurt her. Alyssa quickly grabs her arm and draws soothing circles on the back of the blond's hand. To prove that she is alright, Alyssa began riding her partner in slow but meaningful thrusts. Emma strengthens her grip again and sets an opposite rhythm to what Alyssa had set. With a mixture of names and deities called, it doesn’t take long for either one of them to climax. Alyssa’s screams of ecstasy put an already close Emma right off the cliff after her lover. Emma falls onto the bed with Alyssa falling on her. She groans in pain and sits right back up, followed closely by Emma.

“What hurts?”

“The uh… back?” she says quietly, a bit of nervousness written on her face.

Emma laughs and kisses the side of her head. “For a woman who is currently butt ass naked, straddling two dildos’ on top of her lesbian lover, who is also butt ass naked might I add, you sure are very shy right now.”

Alyssa groans and sighs as Emma helps her pull out both dildos. Alyssa helps her take the strap off and the two lay in bed facing each other.

“Emma,” Alyssa whispers and pushes the blonde's hair out of her eye. After the two have just been lying in silence, not touching, Emma freezes at the touch. Alyssa smiles at her. “That was so amazing.”

Emma smiles shyly and asks quietly, “May I hold you?”

“For a woman who is currently lying butt as naked on her bed with her lesbian lover, who is also butt as naked might I add, you sure are very shy right now,” Alyssa says teasingly. When Emma’s face blushes, she laughs and pulls her arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “Of course you can.”

Emma wastes no time in pulling herself flush onto Alyssa, who opens her legs, making Emma drop and make their cores touch. They both moan with Emma hiding hers in Alyssa’s neck. Once the sensation goes away, Emma comes out of hiding with a smile. She touches their noses and they laugh.

“We should get going,” Emma says as she looks away from the clock on her desk, noting the time.

“What? No!” Alyssa groans. “There’s still two hours! Stupid teacher meeting!”

Emma laughs and pushes into Alyssa, making her lift off of the bed. Emma catches her hips and pulls her onto her as they sit up. Alyssa wraps her legs around Emma’s body. She begins grinding against Emma’s core. The blond catches herself after allowing the motion to go on for far too long.

“No, no, no, no!” Emma grabs her hips to make her stop moving. She pouts. “We need to get ready. We’ve been having sex for an hour and a half and we still haven’t had lunch. Not to mention if we don't stop now when we have time, we'll never stop.”

Alyssa groans. “The next planned sex session is in a week and a half. I swear to god you do this on purpose. You purposefully plan the most mind-blowing sex when we won’t be able to be together for a while. I’m catching on to your game Nolan.”

“Alright,” Emma says in disbelief at the accusation. “It’s not my fault that the day we planned on having sex for more than 4 hours happens to be the day we have a surprise meeting at school.”

“If this meeting could’ve been an email, I’m spamming the shit out of admin emails with a lottery ticket win,” Alyssa says as she gets off of Emma to shower. The woman won't let go of her hand so the brunette is stuck. "Unless you can whip me up something to torture them, Ms. Nolan."

"I'm a chemistry teacher Ms. Greene, of course, I can." Emma giggles as she lays a kiss on Alyssa's hand before releasing the woman so they can both get ready for the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking to the end. If you can, leave me a comment about what you thought.


End file.
